Bespoke Tailors
by vcsaamaay
Summary: Ghanith basically
1. Chapter 1

Bespoke Tailors

Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Tanith sat in the back room of Bespoke Tailors whilst Ghastly headed off to make tea. The four of them were waiting for the rest of the dead men to arrive, and China. There was no particular reason for them all to be joining together, they just chose to be together. Tanith unfolded herself from the armchair, and headed into the main shop; her eyes fixing on Ghastly's most recently produced leather outfit. She ran her fingers across the fabric, feeling how beautiful and intricate it was.

"I thought you might like it." Ghastly said from behind her. She turned and saw him leaning against the door frame, holding a cup of tea, his shirt sleeves rolled up, revealing his bulging arms and engraved scars. Tanith let a smile play on her lips.

"It's beautiful." she said, turning back to the mannequin and admiring the outfit. "It's just so-"

"You?" Ghastly asked. "It was designed that way, it's why I created it. In fact," he continued, walking around the shop. "most of these outfits are based on you."

Tanith turned. "Really?"

Ghastly nodded. "See how they're all intricately designed, made with only the most beautiful and exquisite material. Extraordinary beautiful clothes, made for an extraordinary beautiful and wonderful woman." The two of them were silent for a moment, but the silence was quickly broken as Erskine Ravel burst through the shop door.

"Tanith!" he said beaming. "So wonderful to see you."

"You too. As always." she replied. Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked into the shop and Erskine beamed again.

"Val!" he said, striding over to give her a hug. Ghastly mumbled something that no one could really understand.

"Hi Erskine!" Valkyrie replied.

"How are the two most beautiful people on the planet?" he asked. Valkyrie and Tanith grinned.

"Not too bad thanks." Skulduggery replied. The two women laughed, and Erskine draped an arm around Tanith's shoulders and walked into the back room. Ghastly leaned against the desk as Skulduggery and Valkyrie stood with him.

"Do you think he does it on purpose?" Ghastly asked.

"Absolutely." Skulduggery replied. "It couldn't possibly be by accident. I mean, we really are the most beautiful people on the planet." Valkyrie elbowed him in the ribs and Ghastly rolled his eyes. Ghastly's eyes raised to the doorway as Tanith's laugh flowed through into the shop. Ghastly straightened up and walked into the back room, followed by Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Erskine was attempting to show Tanith how to play golf with imaginary clubs. Ghastly's shoulders sagged as he watched Erskine press himself into Tanith, moving her hips with his hands. Skulduggery coughed and sat down, with Valkyrie following his lead. Ghastly remained stood, his fists clenching in his trouser pockets.

The others arrived, and Valkyrie almost instantly moved next to Dexter Vex. China and Skulduggery were engrossed in conversation, whilst Shudder, Saracen and Erskine talked and made jokes about Dexter and Valkyrie. Ghastly, however, had gone into the shop to work on some clothes; to keep his mind occupied on something other than Tanith and Erskine.

"It's like the dead men reunion in there. I think they're missing a member though." said a soft voice behind him. Ghastly turned his head to the doorway where Tanith was stood. He looked back and continued working.

"I'm sure it won't kill them." Ghastly murmured.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Tanith said, gazing at her boots. "Erskine can be a real charmer when he wants to be." Ghastly remained silent and kept working. "Well, if you're not going to talk to me I'll just go back and join the others-"

"Why'd you do it?" Ghastly asked, standing up from his desk.

"What?" Tanith said, turning back around and walking into the shop.

"Do you and Erskine get a kick out of doing it or do you do it just to purposely hurt me?"

"Ghastly, I dont-"

"Don't give me that crap, Tanith. You know _exactly_what I'm talking about. So why do you do it? Do you and Erskine have little bets to see how long I can last before I eventually get fed up? Or do you think because you're this beautiful, wonderful, intelligent woman you can play with my feelings?" Ghastly was stood in front of her now, so close he could feel her breathing on his chest. "You know how I have felt for the last 6 years and you still act like you don't have a clue. Why?"

Tanith was silent for a moment. "I don't know." she replied quietly. Ghastly turned and walked away from her, running one hand over his head. "Ghastly, I am sorry. I just.. I've had a series of not nice boyfriends and I didn't want to mess things up and I never meant to hurt you-"

"So instead you left me madly in love with you for 6 years and did nothing?" Tanith was crying now, as she realised how much she'd really hurt him.

"Ghastly," Tanith began. "if I knew from the beginning that I could tell you exactly what I felt, and still feel, I truly would've. I would've told you how much I wanted you, how much I needed you, and how much I-"

Before Tanith could say another word, Ghastly had his hands on her face, pressing himself into her as he kissed her soft lips.

"-I loved you." Tanith said dazed, finishing off her sentence. The two of them stood in silence for a moment, and then threw themselves into one another. Tanith wrapped her arms around Ghastly's neck as he closed his arms around her waist as they kissed. Ghastly thought it tasted beautiful, mixed with the faint taste of salty tears that had run down from Tanith's eyes. He hauled her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his broad torso. Her hands found his face and she pulled away; that beautiful smile appearing on her lips. Her hands ran down onto his chest and she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Not here." he whispered gently, and she smiled once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bespoke Tailors – pt.2

Tanith pulled her boots back on and buttoned up her tunic, and walked swiftly into the back room of Bespoke Tailors, where everyone else was still chatting. Ghastly stood, staring at the spot where Tanith had just been, his shirt open, revealing his beautiful, scarred torso. He was smiling, which was not a common occurrence for Elder Ghastly Bespoke. He too buttoned up his shirt and tucked into his well tailored trousers, walking into the back room. Erskine beamed.

"Ghastly!" he said. "Just the man I need. We were just telling Val here the amazing stories of the adventures of the dead men!"

"Erskine, I think Val knows every story by now. I'm surprised she hasn't told you to shut up."

"Oh, she has!" Erskine laughed and took a seat.

"Quite a number of times at that too." Valkyrie added. Ghastly stood, leaning against one of the armchairs. Tanith walked by him and flashed him a smile and Ghastly grinned. His eyes glanced over at Valkyrie, who herself was grinning excessively, and he glowered.

It had gotten quite late and everyone was getting up to leave. Ghastly had surprisingly enjoyed everyone's company, even Erskine's. Everyone said their goodbyes, but Erskine was the worst for it. He hugged almost everyone, except Skulduggery and Ghastly, and left Tanith till last. She stood leaning against the back room doorway, grinning as Erskine walked up to her.

"Tanith, my darling Tanith." Erskine said, his smile spreading. "It was lovely seeing you again."

"And you too, Erskine." Tanith replied. Ghastly stood in the corner and Skulduggery watched his friend as he thought of ways to hurt Erskine.

"Would you care to join me for a late night drink?" He asked, and Ghastly shot him a glare. Tanith glanced at Ghastly, and then back at Erskine. "Actually, never mind," Erskine said quickly. "I have some Grand Mage business to attend to. The offer, however, is still always there." Erskine turned away from Tanith after kissing her hand gently. He smirked at Ghastly who was scowling at him. Tanith gave Ghastly a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled on her coat as she left the shop. Ghastly found himself smiling again. He walked into the back room and cleared the cups that were scattered on the coffee table, taking them into the kitchen to clean up. He heard the shop door open and close. Ghastly walked into the shop to see no one there, and he frowned. He thought nothing of it and locked up, turning the lights in the shop off. He walked back into the back room and looked up. Tanith was sat upside down on the ceiling. Ghastly grinned. In his eyes, she was the most remarkable woman he'd ever met. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, and dropped down from the ceiling, standing so close to him.

"Now," she said. "Where were we?"

Ghastly smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him, squashing her face into his. His arms made their way around her waist as he pulled her in closer. Ghastly could feel how soft her delicate skin felt on his face, and wondered how rough his must've felt against her cheek. Tanith stood on Ghastly's toes to make herself taller, and she jumped, wrapping her muscular legs around his waist. She was already at his shirt, tearing it from his torso. Tanith smiled at how beautiful his scarred body was, at how much of a wonderful man he was. She climbed down from his waist, and stood close to him grinning. She ran her hand across his chest, walking toward the stairs that lead to the second floor, slowly unbuttoning her tunic and throwing it across the room as she walked. Ghastly smiled. Her flesh was perfectly pink and soft, and Tanith turned her head and grinned as she walked up the stairs. Ghastly, without hesitation, followed her.

Ghastly watched her sleep. She was beautiful to him in every way. Their bodies were pressed against each other, skin to skin. He ran his fingers across her bare back, feeling how soft and even her skin was. He smiled. With his free hand, he slowly pushed the blonde hair back from her face, revealing the delicate features that her face held. He wondered, how a man like him, who had forever been called ugly for all the scars his body had, ended up with a woman as beautiful as Tanith Low.

Tanith's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled beautifully as she glanced up at Ghastly. She moved her hand onto his chest, running her fingers through the deep scars. She looked up at him again.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and Tanith grinned.

"You're not just saying that because we're both naked are you?" she asked, pressing herself into him even more. He paused.

"It's partly that, but it's mostly because you just are beautiful."

"And so are you." She whispered, "I won't let anyone call you ugly, again." She kissed his chest with her soft lips, and rested her head against him. He smiled and kissed her forehead, as the two of them drifted off, sleeping together so peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghastly POV

Ghastly woke. He glanced down to see Tanith sleeping peacefully, her arm across his broad torso. He couldn't help but smile. He climbed out of bed, carefully laying Tanith back down, trying not to wake her. He pulled the duvet softly over her and brushed her tousled hair away from her face. Ghastly gently kissed her forehead and left the room. He showered quickly and pulled on a pair of tailored trousers and a crisp white shirt. He left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. He cooked breakfast and left it on a plate for Tanith, leaving a flower in a glass vase next to it. Ghastly hated the fact that he had to leave Tanith on such a beautiful morning, but he knew he had elder business to attend to. He checked the clock. 06:30. He didn't have to be at the sanctuary until 07:00. He walked back upstairs and slowly pushed open his bedroom door. He tilted his head and smiled. Tanith was still sleeping. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. Ghastly found that no matter how hard he tried, his smile would just not leave his scarred face.

Ghastly left not long after 06:50, leaving just enough time to be at the sanctuary on time. He found himself smiling all the way there, and knew he'd have to lose it before entering the sanctuary, or else Erskine would realise something had happened. Ghastly hardly ever smiled, but just being with Tanith, he couldn't do anything other than smile. She was the one he loved. She was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life. She was the one.

Tanith POV

Tanith woke. She stretched out, expecting to feel Ghastly's scarred chest on her skin. But she didn't. She sat up and realised she was in his bed alone. She brushed a hand through her hair and looked down at herself. There was nothing but her fresh skin looking back at her, and she grinned. Tanith swung herself from Ghastly's bed, and snatched up his shirt that he'd left on the floor from the night before. She pulled it on and she could then really appreciate how muscular Ghastly was. It draped off her. She didn't mind and pulled it around her tighter, leaving the room. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where she saw the plate of food and the flower in the vase. She picked up the flower daintily, and smiled. There was also a note beside the plate. Tanith picked it up and read it.

_Miss Low. I'm sorry I had to leave, but the sanctuary was calling, as always. Enjoy breakfast, and enjoy your day. Ghastly._

She grinned, and left the room, walking into the main shop as someone knocked at the door. It was Valkyrie. Completely forgetting that all she was wearing was Ghastly's shirt, Tanith opened the door and she beamed. Ghastly's shirt may have draped over her, but it didn't fall much lower than her waist, and didn't cover up too much of her body either. Valkyrie stared at her.

Tanith frowned. "What?" she looked down at herself and realised she was only wearing Ghastly's shirt. She looked back up at Valkyrie and smile innocently, biting her lip.

"Oh, yeah." she said. Valkyrie still stared at her.

"Oh come on, Val." Tanith began. "It's not like I'm half naked or anything."

"But you _are _half naked, Tanith. And, might I add, in Ghastly's shirt, which, might I also add, he was wearing last night." Tanith smiled sheepishly. "Oh, my god." Valkyrie's frown turned into a teeth baring smile. "We should definitely talk, right now." Tanith grinned and welcomed Valkyrie into Ghastly's shop, closing the door behind her. The two of them wandered off into the back room laughing and chatting, with Valkyrie trying to squeeze out every detail she could from Tanith's grin. They collapsed onto the sofa, Tanith pulling Ghastly's shirt around her.

Ghastly POV

He'd thought about it all day. He'd thought about _her _all day. She was the love of his life. When he was sure how she felt, and when he knew that everyone else knew, he'd ask her. Ghastly Bespoke would ask Tanith Low to marry him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghastly walked into Bespoke Tailors, frowning at why the shop door was unlocked. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, moving slowly into the back room. When he was sure no one had broken in, he relaxed. He flopped down on the sofa, until he heard water running. He frowned, climbing the stairs to investigate. He entered his bedroom and noticed that the bed was made, and Tanith's clothes were draped over the back of the chair in the corner. He grinned. She hadn't left yet. He walked over to the bathroom and put his ear to the door. Tanith was showering and he could hear her voice as she sung quietly to herself. Ghastly grinned. He walked back downstairs and decided to go work on some outfits he had designed.

Ghastly kept his head in his work as he heard light footsteps on the stairs. Tanith walked downstairs, her blonde hair clinging to her scalp and a clean white towel wrapped around her body. She rubbed at her hair with another towel, walking into the room. Ghastly looked up at her and smiled. Tanith jumped back as her eyes found Ghastly.

"Jesus Christ," she said, putting a hand to her chest. "You scared the hell outta me!" Ghastly laughed and got up from his desk, walking over to her. She smiled. He put both hands to her face and kissed her, as she put her hands to his waist. He moved back, looking into her sparkling eyes. He moved his hands to the top of her towel, slowly prying it from around her. She put both her hands up to his chest and stepped back.

"I can't," she said. "Not right now. I have to go and see Erskine, he said he's got some business he needs to discuss." Ghastly moved backwards, dropping his hands to his sides. He grunted.

"By _business _I'm sure he means you." he mumbled, looking at the floor. Tanith smiled sympathetically, moving her hands to his face, kissing him gently. She left the room and ran back upstairs to get changed. Ghastly sighed. He knew Erskine liked her, and he wasn't even sure how Tanith felt about him. He also knew Erskine would try anything to get Tanith, but Ghastly wasn't about to let the love of his life go, not even to his friend.

Tanith skipped back down the stairs, pulling her coat over her, her sword in its sheath. She walked into the shop where Ghastly was working, and he stood up before she left. She turned to him.

"Just don't-" Tanith put a finger to Ghastly's lips. She stood on her tiptoes and moved forward.

"I'm all yours." she whispered in his ear. Her hands caressed his face and she kissed him, finding it difficult to let him go. Ghastly smiled as she pulled away and left the shop behind him. He watched her from the window as she pulled her hair out from her coat and let the wind take it.

Ghastly looked up from his desk as Skulduggery Pleasant walked into the shop, removing his disguise but leaving his hat perched on his head.

"Here for your suit I presume?" Ghastly said, standing up.

"How do you know I didn't just come for a friendly chat?" Skulduggery replied, and Ghastly raised an eyebrow. "But yes, I would also like my suit." Ghastly grinned and moved into the back room, taking Skulduggery's new suit and handing it to him. "Wonderful." he said, his voice like velvet. The two of them stood together, Ghastly swaying slightly with his hands in his pockets. To say they had been best friends for over 400 years, they still found themselves in awkward situations that neither one of them could get out of.

"I heard you had yourself a little date last night." Skulduggery began. "Who was the lucky woman?"

Ghastly glowered. "Valkyrie." He muttered.

"What?" Skulduggery replied, sounding a little alarmed. Ghastly's eyes widened.

"Good God, no." he exclaimed. "I meant Valkyrie's obviously told you." Skulduggery's shoulders lowered as relief flowed through him.

"Ah yes," he said. "That she did."

"You're not here to talk to me about it, are you? Because, you know, that probably wouldn't be such an exciting conversation, for you."

"Oh, of course not. That's a conversation I think I'd gladly miss, it'd be quite awkward." The two of them stood in silence for a moment. "So how was she?"

"Skulduggery!" Ghastly said, his head snapping towards him. Skulduggery raised his gloved hands and Ghastly calmed down. "Pretty good." he mumbled. If Skulduggery had lips, or a face, Ghastly was sure his friend would be smiling.

"Going to marry her?"

"I think it's a bit too early to be asking her."

"You've thought about it for the past 6 years, I don't really think it's _too early_." Ghastly glowered.

"I don't know how she feels." he murmured.

"You've done the dirt _and _she stayed in _your _shirt and _your _home all day, according to Val, and you don't know how she feels? I think it's pretty clear to me." Ghastly was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, you've got a point."

"I always do." Skulduggery said, picking up his suit. "Right well, I'll leave, before this conversation gets any more awkward. Thanks for the suit." Skulduggery put his disguise back on and walked out the shop.

"Skulduggery? Thanks." Ghastly called after him and Skulduggery nodded. Ghastly stood silently, and thought of all the ways he could possibly propose to Tanith Low.


	5. Chapter 5

If Ghastly Bespoke was given money every time he thought of Tanith Low, he'd be a millionaire. She was all he ever thought about; that and a few other things. He checked the time every ten minutes and his phone in case he'd accidentally missed a call from her. He rarely used his phone, it wasn't of much importance to him. When the shop door opened, Ghastly's heart would race as he walked through, hoping it would be Tanith standing casually, staring at the mannequins. But every time he walked into the shop, it wasn't her. Of course he worried about her, what normal person wouldn't? Ghastly, among many others, had noticed Tanith occasionally acted differently from time to time, ever since they'd caught her and removed the remnant from her body. Tanith was a lucky one. For most people, once the remnant had been inside them for over four days, that was it. They latched onto your soul forever. But for Tanith, this wasn't the case. Even though Ghastly now had Tanith for himself, he still had to fight sudden urges to walk out into the world and find Billy-Ray Sanguine, to kill him in not the most civilized way.

Tanith had been to see Erskine earlier in the day, as he requested to see her at the sanctuary. Ghastly wasn't too keen on the idea himself, but let her go. He looked out of the shop window to see the orange street lights flicker on. The sky became grey and musty, and few drops of rain splatted against the windows. Ghastly sighed and frowned. He called Tanith a few times, but there was no answer, only her voice on the answerphone came through. He got up from his desk and grabbed a coat, heading out into the street. It wasn't long before Ghastly reached the sanctuary, pushing open the large doors. The Administrator, Tipstaff, came rushing through the corridor, busying himself around Ghastly. He swatted his hand and Tipstaff bowed, scurrying away. Ghastly strode down the corridors, eventually reaching Erskine's office. Ghastly let himself in without knocking, expecting to see Tanith sat across from Erskine, but she wasn't. Erskine looked up and smiled as his friend walked in.

"I would've expected a knock at the door, but then again, not from you." he said. Ghastly remained quiet as he stood behind the chair opposite Erskine Ravel's desk. Erksine dropped the paper on his desk and leant backwards in his chair. "I would assume you're not here for a chat," Erskine narrowed his eyes. "Or are you?" Ghastly gripped the top of the chair.

"Where's Tanith?" he asked. Erskine grinned.

"See, never a friendly chat. You're always deadly serious about everything." Ghastly glowered. "But, alas, I don't know where she is my fellow Elder, she left here hours ago." Ghastly frowned, his grip on the chair lessened.

"How long ago, exactly?" he asked. Erskine shrugged.

"Four at least." Ghastly stood up straight. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just- I've tried calling her but she's not picking up, it keeps going straight to answerphone. Do you think Skulduggery or Val have spoken to her?" Erskine shrugged again.

"Call them. Find out." Ghastly nodded and took Erskine's phone from his desk, dialing Skulduggery's number. He picked up, and Ghastly made odd facial expressions so Erskine couldn't work out what was being said.

"Both him and Val haven't seen or spoken to her. They're both coming here now." Ghastly put the phone back on the desk and sat down opposite Erskine.

"She's a big girl, you know, Ghastly. I think she'll be alright." Ghastly remained silent and stared at the ground.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie arrived ten minutes later, both of them walking into Erskine's office whilst being hassled by Tipstaff. Erskine ordered him away and he left, feeling sorry for himself. Ghastly stood up and noticed that even Valkyrie had a worried look on her face. The four of them sat together and chatted for a while, and neither of them could come up with a reasonable explanation to why she hadn't spoken to anyone.

"You don't think something's happened to her, do you?" Valkyrie asked and Ghastly gazed at the floor, trying to keep his mind away from the idea. "I mean, yeah, it's Tanith, and she can easily handle herself, but what if, oh I don't know, Sanguine came back and took her." Ghastly's head snapped up in her direction, and he realised how intimidating he could be sometimes as Valkyrie sat backwards.

"Sanguine? Why would he be back? Have you heard something?" Ghastly questioned. Valkyrie shook her head.

"I haven't. But I was speaking to China a few days ago, and she said she'd heard some rumours that he was back. You don't think he's got her have you? After all, when she was a remnant, they'd both planned to marry. But now it's gone, maybe he wants to get her back for it." Ghastly got to his feet.

"If it's him, and he's back, and he's got her, this time," he said. "I _will_ kill him."

_Tanith's eyes opened. She blinked a few times and looked around the room. She looked down and saw her hands and feet strapped to a chair. Tanith usually would've been able to easily break free, but there was something else keeping her bound. The light reflected off two silver pieces in her knees, and she suddenly realised she'd be nailed to the chair, again. An immediate wave of pain hit her and she groaned, and she tried to fight back the tears as she recalled the last moment she had been nailed to a chair. The moment she was tortured by Kenspeckle Grouse as the remnant worked through his body. She was sweating. Her hair stuck to her scalp and her body ached. She tried to move from the chair, but cried out as pain surged through her body. She stopped, and the large door in front of her opened. Shadows were cast over the doorway, so she couldn't make out who the figure was standing there. She saw the snide smile on her captures face. He snickered as he saw her writhe in pain. He stepped into the light and Tanith's heart raced, her eyes widened, her mouth dropped. She watched him spin the razor in his hand as he sneered. _

_"You've got to be kidding me." she said through the pain and bared teeth. He grinned and removed the glasses from his face. The places where his eyes should've been were black and empty. She could see the cut along his belly as his straightened up. She shook her head and her breathing became rapid. He stepped forward and smiled._

_"Hello lil' darlin'" he said, his southern Texas accent sounding stronger than before. "Oh how I've missed you." Billy-Ray Sanguine flicked open the razor and Tanith screamed. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Tanith's heart raced. Her fingers clenched on the arms of the chair and she kept her eyes on him. Billy-Ray Sanguine tapped his razor on his leg, keeping his eyeless gaze on her. He grinned as Tanith tried her hardest to keep the look of fear from her face, but even she knew she wasn't doing it well. He chuckled to himself and stepped closer to her, but Tanith remained still._

_"Miss Tanith Low." he said, letting that snide smile appear on his face again. "Not so long ago it would've been Mrs Sanguine, wouldn't it?" Tanith stayed quiet as she watched Sanguine walk back and forth across the room, spinning the razor between his fingers. "I'm surprised you didn't come lookin' for me."_

_"Now why would I want to do such a silly thing like that?" Tanith replied._

_"Well, I was sure you'd know that I was back in town. I thought you might wanna come settle things with me after you left so suddenly, runnin' back to your lil' friends and the ugly bloke." Tanith tensed, clenching her jaw. Sanguine stopped and looked at her, tilting his head. "Oh I'm sorry, have I hit a loose nerve? You're not datin' him now, are ya?" Tanith remained silent, but kept her eyes on him. Sanguine laughed. "Oh so you are! How lovely for you, I'm sure he's scared out of his ugly skin right now, frettin' over his dear Tanith." _

_"He _will_ kill you." Tanith mumbled. Sanguine chuckled, lifting up his razor and admiring it in the dim light._

_"Y'know what this razor does?" he said. "It leaves scars." He turned to face her, his eyes scanning her body. Tanith's tunic was strapless, leaving her muscular arms and the top part of her chest bare. Tanith knew what was coming. Sanguine walked toward her and her breathing became rapid. Her eyes gazed up at him as his lifted the razor up. Tanith gritted her teeth. Sanguine leant forward._

_"How about we make you as ugly as your new boyfriend?" he whispered. _

_"Don't call him, ugly." she said through gritted teeth. Sanguine grinned and slashed his razor across the top of her arm. Tanith cried out and her jaw clenched as she felt fresh blood trickle down her arm. He pressed his razor into the lower part of her left arm, enough for it to hurt, but not enough for it to cut her flesh open. Tanith turned her head away from him and he laughed again, slowly slicing the razor across her arm. Tanith screamed as Sanguine dug the razor into her arm even deeper, his grin not leaving his face. He crouched in front of her, reaching out to her face and making her face him. He smiled and leant on her knees, the nails twisting through her flesh. Tanith cried out and shook her head. _

_"Y'know, this would be a lot easier, and less painful if you'd just say you'll marry me, like we were meant to." Tanith glanced down at him and said nothing. "Fine. Have it your way." Tanith didn't even have time to flinch as Sanguine sliced another part of her left arm open with his razor. She screamed and tears streamed down her face. She hated crying, she knew how weak and powerless it made her seem. _

_"What was it you used to say?" Sanguine asked. "Come and have a go-"_

_"If you think you're hard enough." she muttered. _

_"I don't think you're sayin' suits you now though, darlin'" _

_"Really?" Tanith replied and Sanguine frowned. She kicked out, her foot colliding with Sanguine's leg. He cried out and fell to the ground, as Tanith tried to ignore the pain that shot through her leg. Sanguine got to one knee and Tanith kicked out again. Sanguine fell back as her foot hit his face. Tanith cursed as the nails in her knees twisted. Sanguine got to his feet and Tanith looked up, but wasn't quick enough in moving her head. Sanguine's fist came at her face, knocking her head back on the chair. Tanith's world rocked and she blinked a few times, but her eyes were blurry from the tears. Another one of Sanguine's fist hit her cheek, snapping her head to the side. His fingers curled around her jaw as he pulled her head toward him. _

_"Do not," he began, his nose bleeding. "do that, again." Tanith growled and crushed her knee into his ribs. She cried out as the nail ripped through her skin and Sanguine stumbled back. He came running back to her, but Tanith kicked out. Sanguine, however, caught her foot, snapping her leg upwards. Tanith heard the bones in her knee shatter and she screamed. He came at her again, throwing slow but hard punches to her face. He stopped, soon running out of breath. Sweat and blood ran down Tanith's face and her hair stuck to her scalp. Her heart was racing and her body was screaming at her. Sanguine stood up straight, pulling his razor out from his trouser pocket. He grabbed her chin again, his nails digging into her cheeks. He lifted the razor up to her face and she glanced down at it. Her breathing became heavy and quick and Sanguine smiled again. The razor slashed across her lip and blood poured from it. Tanith let the pain wash over her, but tears fell as she felt the blood trickle down her neck. Sanguine spun around, cutting her chest open as the razor sliced across it. Tanith cried out in pain, but also in sadness as she knew that none of the scars Sanguine had inflicted would ever heal. She felt the blood drench her chest and tunic and Sanguine rose the razor to her throat. She swallowed, feeling the razor sharp against her skin. _

_"You will pay, for everything." Tanith screwed her eyes shut as Sanguine snarled. The door to the room flew off its hinges and Sanguine turned. Tanith's eyes opened as she watched Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Ghastly Bespoke and Erskine Ravel enter the room. Relief washed over her as she saw the fear in Sanguine's face. Sanguine tapped two fingers at his temple and the ground below him shook as it opened. He disappeared, slowly appearing behind Tanith's chair. He grabbed her chin, pulling it back as he stuck the razor to her throat. Skulduggery drew his revolver and Valkyrie summoned a flame. _

_"Well," Sanguine said, pressing the razor against Tanith's neck "This could get mighty interestin'" _


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone in the room fell silent. The only thing to be heard was Tanith's small panicked breaths and the fire that flickered in Valkyrie's palm. Skulduggery thumbed back the hammer on his revolver and Sanguine grinned, keeping himself as hidden behind Tanith as he could. Sanguine re-adjusted his fingers on his razor. Tanith slowed her breathing down, allowing herself to remain calm. She gritted her teeth and flung her head back, slamming it into Sanguine's nose. Tanith grunted and Sanguine let out a little cry. He was up on his feet before the others could move in, grabbing Tanith's hair, yanking her head back. He pressed the razor into her neck, where her throat bulged out. Ghastly stepped forward and Sanguine snarled, pressing the razor harder into her skin. Sanguine held the razor in his other hand, keeping it pressed against Tanith's neck, as he unlocked the straps that held her to the chair. He pulled her up from the chair and he dragged her across the room. Tanith did her best not to cry out in pain as she was forced to put weight on her broken leg. Sanguine pulled her head back again, placing the razor back at her throat. Valkyrie's flame had grown and Skulduggery hadn't holstered his gun. Sanguine gripped her hair tighter as Ghastly took another step forward, and Tanith grabbed his hand as pain shot through her skull. Skulduggery kept his gun in place.

"You shoot me," Sanguine began "And your pretty lil' friend here won't be livin' much longer." Tanith's breaths became quick and panicked again, but Skulduggery didn't lower his gun.

"If you kill her, I swear to god I'll come over there and beat you to death." Ghastly growled. Sanguine laughed but didn't lower the razor from Tanith's neck.

"I don't doubt that you would, Elder. But I am mighty surprised at you. After everythin' this woman has done to you, you're still takin' her back, eh?"

"What're you talking about?" Ghastly replied.

"She played with your ugly heart for so many years, and then when it came down to you both finally gettin' together, she runs off with me. And if I'm not mistaken, she also had a lil' thing going on with your friend the Grand Mage back there. So, what is she worth to you?"

"She's worth a lot more than you'll ever be if that's what you're getting at." Ghastly snarled.

"I knew you'd say somethin' like that. You just can't help yourself can you lil' darlin'?" Sanguine asked, looking down into Tanith's watery eyes. "You can't have em' all." Tanith glanced up at him.

"And what makes you think, I'd even think about picking you?" she replied through her panicked breaths. Sanguine grinned and sliced through a part of her neck. Tanith screamed through the tears of pain and anguish that fell from her eyes. She dropped her head, coughing and spluttering, but Sanguine pulled at her hair again, hauling her back up.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't." Sanguine whispered. Tanith was silent for a moment and she glanced at Ghastly.

"Looks like you'll have to kill me then." She said through gritted teeth. Tanith whirled and tried to prise the razor from Sanguine's hand, but he had the advantage of having two working legs. He spun, cutting open a part of her arm and Tanith clutched it as blood trickled through her fingers. Before the others could intercept, Sanguine had his arm around her chest, the razor back at her throat. Tanith looked over at Skulduggery, who's gun was still out in front of him. Tanith nodded slightly at him, and whispered "Do it." to him. Skulduggery tilted his head and before Sanguine realised what had been chosen, Skulduggery's gun was fired. The bullet plunged through Tanith's chest and into Sanguine, who stumbled backwards and left Tanith to fall to the ground. Skulduggery fired at Sanguine again, who narrowly missed the bullet, clutching his wound and sinking into the ground as it rumbled below him. Skulduggery and Valkyrie were already at him, and Sanguine had no where to escape to. Ghastly dropped beside Tanith who was laying face down on the floor, a pool of her own deep, red blood circling her. Ghastly turned her over, and her hazel eyes gazed up into his, filling with sparkling tears. Her eyes shifted over to Valkyrie and Skulduggery, as Valkyrie threw a kick into Sanguine's gut and a knee to his face as he fell. Tanith managed a smile.

"That's my girl." She whispered, moving a hand up to her gunshot wound. She felt the warm blood between her fingers, and Ghastly pulled her into his arms, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Never thought I'd go out quite so, mortally." She said, trying to laugh but stopping as the pain hit her.

"You're not going anywhere. You've survived worse than this. I promise you, we'll get you through this. We always do." Ghastly whispered and Tanith smiled as she witnessed this man of very little emotion form tears in his beautiful eyes. She raised a bloody hand to his cheek and smiled.

"You always were so optimistic. So caring. I think that's why I lov—" Tanith began to choke as her lungs filled up with her own blood, suffocating her. After Skulduggery shackled Sanguine, Valkyrie ran over. Ghastly almost had tears running down his face, but he couldn't let them fall.

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie said. "I have to do it. I have to become her to save Tanith."

"No Valkyrie." Skulduggery bellowed. "If you let her take over, this time, you won't be coming back."

"But I can't let her die." Valkyrie said quietly, tears streaming down her face. Tanith's gaze found Valkyrie and she smiled.

"I'll be fine. I'm safe now. I love you, Val." Tanith looked back at Ghastly who's eyes broke with tears. "I love you." She whispered, and her eyes never left his.


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmares

It was the nightmares that woke her. They were always the same. She'd wake up, her hands clutching her throat, sweat dripping from her body. Every night they got worse, and she'd spend some nights lying awake, refusing to let her mind drift away. She'd often mumble in her sleep, words and phrases that made no sense. She always found herself screaming as she woke and most nights she couldn't sleep. Dark, blurred faces would cloud her mind and rugged voices mumbled in her head. The nightmare always ended the same, it never changed. But she'd changed. She could feel it within herself, and she knew others could see it. They looked and spoke to her differently; with pity and sympathy. She hated it. She knew the nightmares, that night had changed her for the worst, and there was nothing she, or anyone, could do about it.

The nightmare would end as the blurred face of a man with hollow eyes drove his razor into her throat as she—

She shot up from the pillow, her heart racing, tears rolling down her cheeks, clouding her eyes. Her voice pierced the silence and Ghastly jumped up, wrapping his muscular arms around her bare body.

"Tanith, Tanith, Tan, calm down baby, it was just the nightmare. I'm here, I'm here." Ghastly whispered into her hair as he pulled her into his chest. She buried herself into his exposed torso as he ran his hands through her hair, speaking softly into it. "I'm here," he said again, softly. "I'm always here. I'll never let him hurt you again." Tears streamed down Tanith's face as she cried through short, panicked breaths. She slowly pulled herself away from him and he looked into her sparkling, hazel eyes. With his thumbs, Ghastly wiped away the tears that dripped from Tanith's eyes. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, holding it for a few moments before pulling away. Tanith could see how exhausted he was. She instantly felt horrible for waking him up every night, but she knew how tired she looked too. She fell back into his arms as he pulled her into him and he kissed into her hair again. She buried herself as far into Ghastly's chest as she could, feeling how rugged his bare, beautiful skin was against hers. She let the tears fall silently as Ghastly fell back to sleep, his arms wrapped around her body. She ran her fingers through the scars that were embedded into her arms and chest. She cried into Ghastly's chest, her tears splashing onto his skin, running through the scars of his own.

Tanith POV

Tanith woke, her naked body sprawled out across Ghastly's bed. Ghastly however, was nowhere to be found. Tanith knew he'd left for the sanctuary hours ago and she laid still, pushing her hair back through her fingers. The nightmare had yet again woken her. But this one was different. There was another man there. She replayed the nightmare through her head, the blurred face of another man popping up every so often, but she couldn't make out who it was. She saw the dim face of Sanguine like she usually would, but the other face wasn't clear. She shook her head and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She looked up and her eyes scanned the room. They fixed on a golden symbol on one of the walls across the room, and her eyes widened. She blinked and let the nightmare play in her head. That was it. That was the face she'd been seeing. She had the face on the edge of her mind, torturing her, playing with her. She wasn't sure and couldn't understand why this specific person was in her nightmare, playing along with Sanguine. But she knew them, she recognised the eyes. Those golden eyes.

Ghastly POV

Ghastly unlocked the door to Bespoke Tailors and stepped in, shrugging off his coat and sighing heavily. He was relieved to have returned from the sanctuary, but he also knew this would be another night of no sleep. He dragged himself into the back room and flopped down onto the sofa. He heard the water running from the shower and climbed the stairs. The bathroom door wasn't properly shut and his bedroom door was wide open. He could see from the landing that Tanith wasn't still asleep in his bed, so he slowly pushed open the door to the bathroom. He looked in and saw Tanith sat in the shower, her back to him, her body shaking. He could see how broad her shoulders were and how slim she was, as her spine arched, trying to break out from her perfect skin. He slipped his shoes off and loosened the tie from around his neck as he walked toward the shower. Tanith's blonde, tousled hair was stuck to her back as the water rained down on her. He stepped into the shower and Tanith turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes were red and tired. She turned her head back, hugging her legs. Ghastly sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her wet body. He was still fully clothed as the water drenched him, but he didn't care. Tanith moved her head, resting it on one of his arms. Ghastly pulled her onto his legs, holding her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, pressing her forehead into his chin. Ghastly turned and kissed it.

"The nightmares won't stop." She whispered through her tears. Ghastly squeezed her and pulled her in tighter. He could feel her whole body shaking against his.

"They will. I promise they will." He said into her hair.

"I just want them to be over." Ghastly looped an arm underneath her legs, his other arm supporting her back. He stood up, taking Tanith with him. He turned the shower off and walked out, putting Tanith down. He put both of his hands to her face and kissed her, turning away to grab a towel. She stood silently shaking in the middle of the bathroom, her arms crossing over her bare chest. Ghastly wrapped the crisp, white towel around her body. He scooped her up in his arms again and carried her into the bedroom. He left her wrapped in the towel and went off into the bathroom to change himself. He returned, with nothing but a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body, droplets of water dripping from his muscular torso. Tanith was sat against the bed, her legs in her arms, the towel hanging off her. She was gazing down at the floor and Ghastly leant against the doorway. He picked her up from the ground, letting her stand on her own two feet.

"Please just, stop them." Tanith whispered and Ghastly raised her chin with his finger.

"I will, I just need you to do something for me." He replied and they stared deep into each others eyes.

"Anything." Tanith said, and Ghastly leaned in and kissed her. He lifted his head and gazed at her, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Marry me."


	9. Chapter 9

**~message at the bottom of the page:3~**

Saving Tanith Low

"_Skulduggery, I am not going to sit here and watch her die. She's my sister for Christ sakes. We don't have any other option." Valkyrie said, her heart racing._

"_If you let her out, your family, your real sister, the world will burn and you know it. You can't control her anymore." Skulduggery replied, his gloved hands gripping her shoulders. _

"_Darquesse _is _me. We're through arguing about this." Valkyrie stepped back and closed her eyes._

"_Val, no—" Skulduggery's words were cut off as he was launched across the other side of the room. Darquesse rose her head and turned to look at Ghastly, who remained still at Tanith's side. Darquesse's body turned with her and she looked down at Tanith, who's eyes were still on Ghastly. Darquesse could feel Tanith's life draining away from her. Her head turned toward Sanguine, who was sat on the floor in the corner, his hands shackled behind him. Sanguine looked up at Darquesse and she saw a fear in his eyes she'd never witnessed before. Her eyes hardened and Sanguine's body was hauled up from the ground and he hovered in the air. _

"_You are the reason my friend is dead." She said softly. Sanguine opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "You don't deserve to live. Look at you. You think you're so high and mighty, but you're nothing more than a petty criminal playing bad guy. All I have to do is think you dead and you'll be gone, nothing more than a pile of ash on the ground. Or I could kill you more painfully, which, seems fitting, since you tortured my friend." _

"_Darquesse." Skulduggery said, back on his feet. "Valkyrie let you out so you could help Tanith, not kill someone else." Darquesse smiled. _

"_Why detective, are you saying you don't want this man to pay for what he did to _our _friend?" Skulduggery said nothing. Darquesse turned back to Sanguine, his body still floating in the air. She dipped her head slightly and her eyes fixed on his. Everyone watched as Sanguine's body arched as piercing screams came from him. He fingers curled and his body ruptured, and fell to the ground like nothing more than a ragdoll that Darquesse had finished playing with. Darquesse turned back to Tanith, her eyes looking through her torso. She could see the path the bullet had taken, severing an artery and puncturing a lung. Darquesse's eyes flashed and Tanith's chest inflated as the wound through her body began repairing itself. Tanith screamed and lashed out as the wound burned, healing itself, closing up. Parts of what ripped from the bullet rose from her wound and dead skin too. Darquesse looked at them, and they burned to ash. Sweat ran from Tanith's body and Darquesse looked back down at her. Ghastly kept his arms around Tanith and Skulduggery stepped closer to Darquesse who was smiling as she watched the life return to Tanith. _

"_Darquesse," Skulduggery began. "I'm going to need you to give me Valkyrie back. I know she's in there, just, let her come back." Darquesse smiled and lightly shook her head._

"_Valkyrie isn't here, detective. Valkyrie's in a wonderful place, in my head, in my soul. I am Valkyrie now." Skulduggery kept his gaze on her and Tanith looked up._

"_Valkyrie," she whispered, and Darquesse turned to her. "Valkyrie I know you're in there, sweetheart. I know you're wanting to come out."_

"_I am Valkyrie." Darquesse snapped. Tanith ignored her and continued._

"_Do you, do you remember that night we stayed up all night just laughing about how cute you thought Fletch was and convincing me to tell you how in love I was with Ghastly? Do you remember? And your mum came into your room, convinced you were talking to someone and you had to make up an excuse whilst I hid under your bed?" Tanith chuckled to herself._

"_And you were laughing about how much you knew China despised you and how you'd convince Skulduggery to buy a motorbike and wear leathers." Darquesse replied. Tanith looked up._

"_Val?" Darquesse's eyes closed and Valkyrie's opened, smiling as she saw Tanith alive on the ground. She flung her arms around her and Tanith laughed, hugging her back. Skulduggery walked over to them and Valkyrie stood back up, grinning at him. He grabbed her and pulled her into him, wrapping his skeletal arms around her._

"_I didn't think you'd be coming back." He said. Valkyrie laughed, hugging him._

"_I'll always come back." She replied. Ghastly helped Tanith up from the floor, and she kissed his cheek. Valkyrie's eyes glanced over Skulduggery's shoulder at Sanguine, who was crumpled up on the floor._

"_What do we do about him?" she asked. They all turned to look at Sanguine and Erskine appeared at Valkyrie's side. _

"_You all go, I'll call some cleavers and get him transported out of here. I'm glad you're back, Tanith." Erskine said, turning to her. Tanith smiled and moved in to hug him. Erskine glanced up at Ghastly who was too busy smiling at Tanith to even care that they'd hugged. "And you too, Val. God only knows what would've happened if I—We had lost you." He said, turning to Valkyrie. She grinned and kissed his cheek before turning her attention back to Skulduggery. Valkyrie turned her head and grinned as she watched Ghastly and Tanith in the doorway, lightly elbowing Erskine and Skulduggery. The three of them looked over as Ghastly and Tanith were in each others arms; her hands caressing his face, his muscular arms wrapping around her waist as they kissed. Erskine rolled his eyes and walked away, calling the sanctuary to order cleavers to their aid. Valkyrie couldn't stop herself from smiling, and she knew if Skulduggery had a face, he'd be smiling too. The newly engraved scars on Tanith's arms were still visible, even if Darquesse had harnessed all the power she had into Tanith, those scars still wouldn't have healed. Erskine returned to Valkyrie's side and sighed._

"_Looks like you two need some privacy." He laughed. Ghastly and Tanith pulled away from each other and laughed at Erskine; Tanith still keeping an arm hooked around Ghastly's neck. Tanith's eyes found Valkyrie who hadn't stopped grinning at her, and she smiled. Ghastly looked back at Tanith and kissed the side of her head. Tanith looked back at Ghastly, her eyes glistening. She wrapped her other arm around her neck and his arms returned to her waist._

"_So," Ghastly began. "You love me huh?" Tanith grinned and her eyes didn't leave his. _

"_If the fates allow," She replied. She reached up onto her tiptoes to his height and leaned in. "I'll be yours forever." She whispered into his ear. _

"_Good." He replied, the smile never leaving his lips. "Because I'll be in love with you for the rest of my life. That, I can promise you." Tanith grinned and her lips met his as they kissed, again. _

**~Just a quick update. You guys let me know if you want this fanfic to carry on or not, would be much appreciated! Thanks~**


	10. Chapter 10

Moment of Truth

Tanith's heart raced and butterflies swarmed in her stomach. Her big, hazel eyes gazed up at Ghastly, blinking uncontrollably as her brain tried to register what Ghastly had just said. Tanith's mouth moved but no words seemed to escape her lips. She tried to move but her body was frozen solid. She could see how his eyes were full of hope and happiness, but she watched it drain away as she remained silent; unable to speak, unable to move. Ghastly's gaze lowered and his hands dropped from her waist to his side. He nodded his head slowly as he looked back at Tanith, his eyes now full of regret. He turned away from her and Tanith longed to reach out and grab him, but her body wouldn't move.

_Come on. What the hell are you doing? Move for Christ sakes! _

The voice in her heard urged her to move, but all she could do was stand in Ghastly's bedroom, in a white towel, and watch him walk away. After a few moments, the shop door was opened and forcefully closed, and masses of oxygen rushed into Tanith's lungs, causing her to choke. She fell to her knees on the ground, her head in her hands. Her heart was racing and her breathing had become rapid as she was sucking in mouthfuls of air. Shaking, Tanith wearily got to her feet, unwrapping the towel from around her and pulling on her clothes. She grabbed her phone and dialled Valkyrie's number, biting her lip and pacing around the room as she waited for her to answer.

"Val?" Tanith asked. "Are you home? Okay, okay, I'm coming over." She hung up and raced down the stairs. Her bike was in a parking lot a few short steps away and Tanith ran over to it, swinging her leg over and starting it up. The engine roared as it came to life, and Tanith sped away, the back tyre squealing. The wind hit her face and blew through her hair and she smiled as she sped up.

Valkyrie's car was the only one on the drive and the bike tyres screeched as Tanith skidded to a halt. She swung her leg over from the bike and pulled her coat around, hiding the sword in it's sheath. She lightly knocked twice on the door and Valkyrie soon opened it. Baby Alice was sleeping upstairs in her cot, so Tanith hunkered down in one of the arm chairs as Valkyrie brought two cups of tea through into the living room. Valkyrie took a seat on the sofa and looked over at Tanith, who was staring into her cup.

"He asked me to marry him." Tanith said quietly, her hands running over the cup. Valkyrie's eyes widened and her frown turned into a huge grin.

"Wow? Really? Tanith, that's great." She exclaimed, but Tanith's dreary eyes glanced at her and Valkyrie's smile dropped. "You said no?" Tanith shook her head.

"I didn't say anything to him. It was like all the words in my head just vanished. He didn't say anything either he just, left. He looked so hurt, Val. I just wanted to reach out and grab him but I couldn't move." Tears sparkled in Tanith's eyes and Valkyrie remained silent. "What should I do?"

Valkyrie was silent for a moment. "Tell him how you feel."

"I tried calling him a bunch of times before I left, I even rung up Erskine and he isn't at the sanctuary. You don't think he's gone to see Skulduggery, do you?" Valkyrie shrugged.

"Maybe. I'll call him." Valkyrie wandered off to get the phone and Tanith went back to looking at her tea. Tanith heard small cries coming from upstairs and she put the cup down on the coffee table. She could hear Valkyrie talking on the phone, so she left the living room and headed upstairs into Alice's bedroom. Tanith leaned over Alice's cot and her big eyes glanced up at Tanith, as Alice chewed on her blanket. Tanith scooped Alice up into her arms, and rocked her back and forth slightly, tickling her chin with her finger.

"Hey sweetie." Tanith whispered. "My name's Tanith. Your older sister is my best friend. Val's a good girl, she's lovely. You're very lucky to have a sister like her. Yes you are. Look at you. So sweet and so pretty, so young with no problems at all. Mine however just seem to keep piling up, but I don't want to bore you with those." Alice began to drift off in Tanith's arms, and Tanith's eyes glittered with tears. The door to Alice's bedroom opened and Valkyrie stepped in. Tanith turned and looked up at her, and Valkyrie grinned.

"She's beautiful, Val." Tanith whispered, gently putting Alice back down in her cot, pulling her blanket over her. She followed Valkyrie out the room and back down the stairs.

"Skulduggery hasn't heard from him. No one has." Valkyrie eventually said. Tanith sighed heavily, pulling her coat back on.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay here, sitting here isn't doing me much good. I'll go back to his place and wait for him to come back. He has to sooner or later." Valkyrie hugged Tanith and she left, speeding all the way back to the tailors.

Tanith was sat, curled up on the sofa when the shop door opened. She sprang to her feet and headed into the shop, to see Ghastly taking off his coat and hanging it up. He turned and froze when he saw her, his eyes hardening on hers. She couldn't help but smile as relief washed over her, but the moment soon passed when she noticed Ghastly wasn't smiling himself. In fact, he was showing no sense of emotion whatsoever.

"Ghastly, I'm—" Tanith began.

"Sorry?" he finished. "Yeah, me too. I'm sorry that I made myself look like a complete idiot in front of you. But I guess since I was asking the woman, who told me she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me, to marry me, I didn't think I'd end up making myself look so stupid. But I guess you can't judge book by how well you know it, can you?" Tanith straightened up and forced herself not to cry.

"Ghastly, I realise how bad you must feel and how hurt you are but—"

"Oh you do, do you? So then when you ask the love of your life to marry you, and they don't say anything to you, you'll know exactly how it feels, how _I _feel, right now." Tanith couldn't help it. Tears spilled out from her eyes, drenching her face. "I guess I was too in love with you to ever think you'd say anything other than yes to when I asked you to marry me, but it appears I was wrong." Tanith stayed silent as the tears rolled down her face, and her eyes glanced to Ghastly's fists, as they were clenched by his side.

"Still nothing to say then, huh?" Ghastly continued.

"Look, I was scared." Tanith managed to say through the tears. "No one has ever asked me to marry them before, okay, I never even thought of the idea marrying someone. I never thought I'd be in love with anyone, ever, but then I met you and my whole idea of that completely changed. Okay, when I was nailed to that chair Sanguine had put me in, all I could think of was how I was never going to see you again. When I was possessed by that remnant, there was a part of me that still cared for you and now that's gone, _all _I care about is you. So don't stand there, and try and tell me that I don't know how you feel, because I do." Ghastly stayed quiet and Tanith wiped her tears away.

"Those nightmares you've been having, do you want to know the name I keep hearing you say? It's not mine, it's not Sanguine's, it's Erskine's." Tanith's heart stopped and she began to cry again. "So when you're lying next to me, in nothing but my bed covers, mumbling his name, how do you think I feel?"

"It's not my fault Sanguine nailed me to a chair and the only face I keep seeing next to him is Erskine's." Tanith snapped, raising her voice. "Is that what this is about? Erskine? Because if you think you've got some competition against him then you're wrong, because you haven't. Sure, I liked Erskine for a little while, he can be charming, but he is nothing, compared to what you are to me. You're everything to me. He doesn't mean what you mean to me anymore." Tanith stepped forward and Ghastly pressed his lips together and nodded his head, turning away. Tanith didn't know what to do. She was going to loose him, she could feel it.

"Ghastly!" she screamed, and he stopped and turned back around to face her. Tanith's heart raced and the swarm of butterflies returned to her stomach. Everything was silent but the heavy and fast breathing coming from Tanith as she looked Ghastly dead in the eyes. She nodded her head and Ghastly frowned. A smile found Tanith's lips and she stepped forward again. "Marry me."


	11. Chapter 11

Bespoke-Low

**~Ghastly's POV~**

"W-W-What?" Ghastly stuttered. He never found himself to have stuttered before, this was the first. Tanith's hazel eyes were glittering and Ghastly could see just how fast her heart was racing. That beautiful smile was playing on her lips, but Ghastly found himself to be in shock, rather than smiling. Tanith nodded.

"Marry me." She said again. He watched as swirls of blue tears dripped from her eyes. He couldn't help himself. Before Tanith could say another word, he was at her, his hands gripping her face, his lips smashing against hers. He felt Tanith press herself into him, her lips still playing that smile. Ghastly pulled slightly away, letting Tanith rest her forehead on his. Their breathing had become rapid and Ghastly still had his hands around her face. Tanith's hands found Ghastly's face, and she stroked her thumbs across his scarred cheeks. She smiled as Ghastly pressed his face into one of her hands. She glanced over his shoulder and looked back at him.

"Looks like you have some clientele." She said, and Ghastly turned his head to see a red haired woman walking toward the tailors' with a tall, dark haired man. He looked back at her and glowered, but kissed her again. "I'll be upstairs." She said, and left him stood in the shop. He couldn't help but smile, and he turned around as the shop door opened.

**~Tanith POV~**

Tanith left Ghastly to his customers in the shop and wandered off up stairs. That beautiful smile wouldn't leave her face, even when she tried to force it to. She walked into his bedroom, unbuttoning her tunic and her trousers, whilst kicking off her boots. She draped her clothes over the armchair in one of the corners of the bedroom, and brushed a hand through her tousled hair as she walked to the bathroom. She let her hair fall behind her back as she removed her underwear, taking a towel over to the shower with her. Her hair was knotted and Ghastly didn't own any shampoo, since he had no hair to wash himself. The water poured onto her and she held her head back and let it wash over her face. She ran her hands over her arms and back, cracking her neck as the water splashed onto it. Her hand ran across her chest, her fingers running through the deep scar that Sanguine had left. Her arms were still slashed, but her skin was still perfectly soft. She raised a finger to her lip where Sanguine had cut it open. Nye had managed to heal her knees and broken leg without leaving a mark, but she knew the other scars were going to stay with her forever. She closed her eyes, scrunching them shut, and opening them again, letting the water wash away the memories of that night. Tanith still feared that it would happen to her again, even though she knew Darquesse had killed him for killing her. There was no way he was coming back, and even if he did, Ghastly had promised to protect her for the rest of her life.

_Ghastly._

Her lips found that smile once again as she realised she was the future Mrs. Bespoke. It still sounded awfully peculiar in her head to be titled Mrs, but she knew if she were to be married to anyone, it would of course be him. Tanith tilted her head in thought, as she wondered if she'd keep her own last name, as well as having his.

_Bespoke-Low. _She thought. _Yeah. _

She placed her hands on the tiles in the shower, imagining her finger with a ring on it. She couldn't help but smile.

**~Ghastly POV~**

Ghastly shook hands with both of his clients after handing them their suits and saying his goodbyes. He locked the door to the shop and switched off the lights, heading into the back room and shutting the door behind him. His smile reappeared on his face as he heard the shower running and he climbed the stairs. He entered his bedroom and saw Tanith's clothes draped over the armchair, her boots beside the bed. He pulled off his tie and took off his shoes and shirt. He arched his back and stretched out and headed over to the bathroom. He noticed that the door wasn't properly shut and he lightly pushed it open. Steam surrounded the room, but he glanced down to see Tanith's underwear on the floor. He looked back up and saw Tanith standing in the shower with her back to him. He could see her fingers appearing over her shoulders and her head tilted back as the water splashed onto her face. Ghastly walked over to the shower and stepped in, but Tanith didn't turn around. He grinned and ran his hands over her shoulders and down her back. He pressed himself into her and she tilted her head, as Ghastly leaned in and gently kissed her neck. Ghastly's hands ran down her arms and wrapped around her waist as he continued to kiss her. Tanith turned her head and her eyes met his. They were both smiling. Tanith turned fully and her hands reached out his neck, as Ghastly kept his at her waist. Tanith reached up and pressed her lips against his and Ghastly moved into her. Tanith pulled back as the water rained down on them both, and she ran her hands down from Ghastly's neck onto his broad chest.

"So beautiful." She whispered as she gazed back up at him. Ghastly smiled as his hand ran through her hair. Her hands ran down to his waist and Ghastly kissed her as she unbuttoned his trousers.

The water had completely drenched Ghastly's bed, but he didn't mind, Tanith was in his arms again and that was all he cared about. Their skin had dried but Tanith's hair was still soaked. Most of the pillows and the duvet were on the floor, but the two of them laid perfectly together on his bed. Her leg was wrapped around his as her body was pressed into him, her hand on his chest. Ghastly lightly ran his hand across Tanith's back, his eyes not leaving her. She was sleeping, for the first time in a long time, peacefully.

_The future Mrs. Bespoke. _Ghastly thought to himself. _I never imagined she'd be quite so..Tanith. _

He grinned at himself. Tanith moved slightly and Ghastly remained still. She mumbled a little and her eyes fluttered open as she stretched out. Ghastly ran his fingers through her hair and she gripped his chest. She adjusted her leg slightly and glanced up at him. Tanith sat up slightly and Ghastly watched as her eyes scanned the room. She raised her eyebrows.

"Wow." She said, and Ghastly tilted his head. "This place is a mess." Ghastly grinned. The pillows and the bedcovers were sprawled out across the floor and the armchair had toppled over. Tanith's clothes had been thrown across the room and the desk in the corner had collapsed on one side.

"I think we broke a few things in the bathroom too." Ghastly added. Tanith looked back at him and grinned, resting her head on his chest again. He kissed her forehead and she smiled, running her fingertips through his scars. Ghastly moved from underneath her, getting up from the bed and wrapping a sheet around the lower half of his body. Tanith sat up, wrapping a separate sheet around herself. She watched as Ghastly rummaged around in the drawers across the room. He turned around, holding what seemed to be a blue, velvet box. Ghastly smiled and Tanith bit her lip as he walked back over to her. Tanith swung her legs over the side of the bed, holding the sheet up over her chest. Ghastly knelt down in front of her and Tanith couldn't help but smile. He opened the case and Tanith gasped at the ring that sat in the cushion inside. It was in the shape of an oval, with diamonds filling it and there was a small bird engraved in the middle. Tanith held a hand over her mouth and looked back at Ghastly, who was still grinning.

"This was my mothers." He said. "My father had it specially made for her."

"It's beautiful." Tanith whispered.

"Tanith Low," he began. "Would you do me the most extraordinary honour, of marrying me?" Tanith removed her hand from her mouth, revealing that beautiful, teeth baring smile. She couldn't help but giggle as her head nodded uncontrollably.

"Yes." She finally said. Ghastly took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. Tanith reached for Ghastly's face and kissed him, as Ghastly rose up to her. Her sheet unravelled from around her body and Ghastly held her waist, as his sheet fell from his body. Ghastly moved to her neck and kissed it as Tanith laughed, her hands caressing his beautiful, muscular body.


	12. Chapter 12

**Telling The Dead Men**

**~Tanith POV~**

Tanith laid on Ghastly's chest as he slept, admiring her ring in the sunlight that shone through the window. It truly was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The diamonds encrusted in it reflected in the light, the bird engraved in the middle illuminating. The ring had been Ghastly's mothers, his father had it specially made for her. Tanith laid her head and hand gently back onto Ghastly's chest as she gazed out of the window, wondering what her wedding dress would be like.

_Leathers? No. Ghastly wouldn't allow it. _She thought. _Lace arms, of course. A long skirt and trail. A low, lace necklace. Perhaps two slits up either side of the skirt. _She frowned. _It can't be _too _revealing. _She raised her eyebrows. _Or can it? I'm sure it can. _

She heard Ghastly chuckle and her eyes glanced upwards. Ghastly was grinning at her.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked, his voice deep and tired. Tanith smiled.

"Our wedding day." she replied.

"Go on then." Tanith propped her chin up on Ghastly's chest and she left her mind to wander free.

"Well," she began. "I was thinking about my dress, and no you can't make it, before you ask. It'd be a white wedding, and a small one, only friends and well, my one relative invited. Everyone would of course be in white, except Val and the rest of the dead men, they'd be in black. It'd be outside, and there'd be snow, lots of it. The chairs on either side of the aisle would be covered in black fabric with white ribbon wrapped around them in the shape of bows. At the one end there'd be an arch, decorated with black roses. All eyes of course would be on China, the only one in a red dress, leaving the guests to fall hopelessly in love with her. The attention though would soon turn to me as I appeared at the end of the aisle, the snow falling as I walked toward you, my brother at my arm, the snow crunching beneath my feet. Val and Skulduggery stood beside you, Val doing that sheepishly cute grin of hers and Skulduggery retracting his facade, leaving it down. My brother would kiss my cheek and sit down, leaving me to stand with you. It'd be, heaven." The two of them were silent for a moment and Tanith gazed up at Ghastly, who's eyebrows were raised.

"That sounds, perfect actually." he finally said. Tanith grinned. "I had an idea of who would be the _marriage officiant._" Ghastly added.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Anton." Tanith paused and then smiled.

"Actually, that'd be great. I will of course be asking Val to be my maid of honor. I don't doubt that you'll be asking Skulduggery to be your best man?"

"He'll hate it but, he'll have to do it." Tanith chuckled and hauled herself up from Ghastly, wrapping the bed sheet around her as she clambered off the bed. Ghastly's fingers closed around her wrist. Tanith turned and looked at him.

"I love you." he said. Tanith grinned and leaned back over him. She kissed him and pulled away.

"I love you too." Tanith got up from the bed and wandered into the bathroom.

**~Ghastly POV~**

Ghastly laid still on the bed, listening to the water run in the bathroom, Tanith's humming flowing into the room; he couldn't make out what song she was humming to though. His mind ran over Tanith's wedding scenario, realising just how perfect it sounded. He was, of course, a little disappointed that Tanith wouldn't allow him to make her dress, but he knew he could tailor his suit, his friends suits and Valkyrie's dress. He was certain that Skulduggery would hate having to be his best man, but there was no one else he'd want to ask. Ghastly knew how each of them would react as they both told everyone they were engaged. Valkyrie, Dexter and Saracen would overreact immensely, Skulduggery and Anton would be calm and subtle with their congratulations. Erskine would come across as a little jealous, but be happy for the two of them, and as for China, well, he thought she'd not care.

Ghastly relaxed back on his bed, his hands behind his head as Tanith walked through the door, wrapped in a towel rubbing another at her hair. From where he was laid he could see the scars that Sanguine's razor had left behind, but he thought she still looked as beautiful as ever. He watched her as she walked about the room, picking up her clothes and rubbing the towel at her hair. She stopped and looked at him, shaking her head as she changed in front of him, buckling up her belt and buttoning up her tunic. Tanith looked back at Ghastly who was still laid with his hands behind his head, his grin not leaving his face. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm, hauling him up from the bed.

"Get up. Our engagement isn't going to tell our friends itself, now is it?" Ghastly smiled and wrapped a sheet around the lower half of his body, walking out of the room and into the bathroom.

(..)

Ghastly pulled on his coat and watched Tanith as she slid her sword into it's sheath, pulling on her coat afterwards. He left the shop after her and watched as she swung a leg over her bike, slotting in the key and starting the engine up. He wrapped his coat around him and walked over to her. Ghastly had called Erskine and asked him to hold a meeting in the main hall at the sanctuary, making sure to invite Val, along with China and the other dead men. Erskine hadn't asked too many questions and agreed, telling him that he'd send a car to pick him up. Tanith revved the engine, kicking up the stand.

"Erskine's sending a car over from the sanctuary." Ghastly said over the rumble of the engine. Tanith grinned.

"I'm not waiting for that to arrive. See you soon, lover boy." Tanith flashed him a smile and sped off, the back tyre squealing against the tarmac. Ghastly watched her until she disappeared out of sight, that smile never leaving his face.

The car arrived shortly after and Ghastly was at the sanctuary in no time. Tanith's bike was parked in the parking lot and Ghastly entered through the heavy doors. The administrator, Tipstaff, busied himself around Ghastly, following procedure as he always did. He handed Ghastly his robes and Ghastly waved his hand, Tipstaff taking them away. He returned and lead Ghastly down to the main hall. Ghastly could find his way around the sanctuary with his eyes closed, but Tipstaff was keen on following the rules and procedure, so Ghastly often let him. The cleaver stepped aside from the double doors and Ghastly entered the room as conversation flowed to his ears. The dead men, Valkyrie and China were sat around the main table, chatting among themselves. Tanith was stood against one wall as Skulduggery leaned against another. Ghastly reached the foot of the table and the conversation died down. Tanith joined Ghastly at his side.

"So, why have you gathered us all here on this fine morning, Elder?" Dexter asked.

Saracen sighed. "We're not going to war are we? I've been in enough wars to last me a life time."

"No. No wars, no fights. Good news actually." Ghastly replied, and everyone sat up in their seats, apart from China. Ghastly glanced over at Skulduggery who tilted his head forward a little and resting it back against the wall. Ghastly smiled as he knew his friend knew what he was going to announce. Tanith stood beside Ghastly, and he slid his arm around her waist.

"We've got something to announce." Ghastly looked down at Tanith who looked out across the table. She flashed her hand up, the ring on her finger.

"We're engaged." there was a few brief seconds of silence before they all cheered, everyone apart from China. As Ghastly had suspected, Valkyrie, Dexter and Saracen overreacted. Skulduggery stood with Anton and they smiled between themselves. Erskine tried his hardest to keep a look of jealously from his face, and China sat with no expression on her face whatsoever. Valkyrie was the first in to hug Tanith almost to death, as Dexter and Saracen jumped around Ghastly, hugging him as Ghastly stood still. Tanith turned to Erskine who hugged her and congratulated her, and she kissed his cheek. Ghastly moved to Skulduggery, who shook his hand, but the two of them fell into a hug. Anton shook his hand and quickly hugged him, trying to keep himself from the awkward situation. Ghastly walked over to China, who was stood with her hands clasped in front of her. She smiled and lightly hugged Ghastly, subtly congratulating him. China and Tanith didn't hug, but China congratulated her with a brief smile. Tanith and Ghastly stood back together, waiting for Dexter and Saracen to stop shouting before they continued to talk.

"We've been thinking, and we want you, Anton, to be the marriage officiant." Ghastly smiled and Tanith bit her lip. Skulduggery patted Anton on the back and he smiled.

"Good luck with that." Skulduggery said to him. "You'll need it."

"Not so fast, Skulduggery." Ghastly said and his shoulders sagged. "I want you to be my best man." Everyone was silent as they stared at Skulduggery.

"Fine." he muttered and Ghastly smiled. Tanith turned to Valkyrie who's smile kept spreading across her face.

"I want you to be my maid of honor." Tanith said and Valkyrie squealed as she jumped up and down in joy.

"What about the rest of us?" Saracen said quietly. Tanith smiled and put a hand to Saracen's face.

"You all get to stand around and look beautiful for us. I'm sure you can all manage that can't you?" Saracen's frown turned into a grin.

"There is, however, two people we're unfortunately missing." Ghastly said, and the others fell quiet as Valkyrie frowned.

"Who?" Valkyrie raised her eyebrows in realisation. "Oh." she said quietly. Hopeless and Larrikin. The nine of them stood silently, as the six dead men took their time to remember the two they'd lost. Tipstaff silently scurried into the hall, placing a tray of 9 glasses filled with wine on the table. Each of them took a glass, even Skulduggery, and Ghastly raised his glass, Tanith sliding her arm around him.

"Hopeless and Larrikin." the others too raised their glasses.

"Hopeless and Larrikin." they all said in unison. Eight of them drank their wine as Skulduggery placed his back onto the tray, and they all went back to celebrating Ghastly and Tanith's engagement, even China.


	13. Chapter 13

**Congratulations Are In Order**

**~Tanith POV~**

Tanith was sat at Ghastly's work bench, scribbling all over different pieces of paper. She'd spent the entire day, whilst Ghastly was at the sanctuary, sketching out ideas for her wedding dress. She knew exactly what she wanted; the lace arms, the lace neckline, a long trail, two slits up either side of the skirt. It was perfect. She wasn't a great artist, she knew that, but as terrible as her sketches were, they showed exactly what she wanted. Cups of coffee were scattered around the shop, and screwed up balls of paper were sprawled all over the floor. Tanith sat back in her chair, gazing at her awful art work. Her eyes glanced up at the clock and they widened. She jumped up from her seat, knocking over the empty mugs and scrambling for the stairs. The clock read 6 pm. The dead men, including Tanith, Valkyrie and China were going out to a restaurant a few towns over to celebrate Ghastly and Tanith's engagement. Ghastly had rung Tanith earlier in the day, and told her he'd send a car over for 7 pm.

Tanith's feet pounded up the stairs as she ripped off her clothes, throwing them into Ghastly's bedroom and rushing over to the bathroom. She showered quickly and ran back into the bedroom, rubbing a towel at her hair and pulling the towel around her off. She stood in Ghastly's bedroom stark naked, wondering what she would wear, until she remembered Ghastly had made her a dress specifically for the night. She went over to the wardrobe and scanned the hanging clothes, until her eyes fixed on a deep navy dress. She pulled it out and gasped. It was beautiful. The colour wasn't one she'd seen before and it was made of silk. _An expensive silk. _She thought. She slipped it on and examined herself in the mirror. It hung off one shoulder and the sleeve was long and fitted well. She turned slightly, letting the dress flow around with her. She grinned. She regretted the choice of not letting Ghastly make her wedding dress, but she also wanted to surprise him with the design she'd chosen. She sat down by the vanity dresser which Ghastly had bought her and her eyes caught sight of a large box. She reached over and took it, reading the note that was on top.

_My mother would've only wanted me to give the love of my life the best. I hope it goes well._

Tanith grinned and opened the box. Inside, laid a large silver necklace, with crystals as black as night embedded into it. She picked it up and slid it around her neck, admiring it in the mirror.

The car was on time, but Tanith wasn't. She rushed down the stairs and told the driver she'd be a few minutes. Her hair had dried but she was just finishing with her make up. Tanith never usually wore make up, but only wore it on special occasions. She slipped on her black heels and picked up her leather coat from the floor. She pulled it on and looked into the mirror.

_Yeah. _She thought. _This'll work. _

She left Ghastly's a little past 7:20 pm, leaving the driver highly unimpressed.

**~Ghastly POV~**

Ghastly sat at the table with the dead men, Valkyrie and China. China of course, was the most beautiful woman in the restaurant, drawing all the attention from the other diners. She was wearing her silk red dress, and her black hair was whisked up into a bun. Ghastly and Skulduggery both had their facades up, not wanting to draw the attention to themselves. The chair in between Ghastly and Valkyrie was empty as they waited for Tanith to arrive. Ghastly noticed Valkyrie glancing at him from time to time, but he didn't worry. Erskine sat beside Ghastly, quietly taunting him about Tanith and how late she was. Saracen and Dexter were sat beside Erskine and China, bickering between themselves, Dexter still trying to guess Saracen's power. Skulduggery sat between Valkyrie and China, lightly hitting Valkyrie as she stared longingly at Dexter. Most people in the restaurant looked up as Tanith stumbled in, falling into a waiter and knocking over a stand.

"See this is why, I don't wear heels." she said, her voice echoing through the restaurant as she kicked off her shoes. Another waiter took her coat, revealing her bare arms that held the scars, her chest too. People still stared. Ghastly grinned and got up from his seat. He walked over to her and hugged her, before kissing her perfectly painted red lips, tapping his collar bone as his facade retracted.

"You look beautiful." he said and she grinned, her eyes scanning the restaurant.

"Everyone's staring." she said.

Ghastly shrugged. "I think after 400 years I'm pretty used to it." Her fingers slid around his as they walked back to the table, grinning as she watched the jaws drop from almost everyone in the restaurant. Ghastly pulled out the chair and Tanith slipped into it. Ghastly took a seat and waved his hand.

"You can all go back to eating now." he called out, as the other diners began turning back to their food. The others stared at him. "What?"

"You can't just take your facade down in the middle of a restaurant." Saracen said. Ghastly shrugged.

"Sure I can. I just did." he replied.

"Unbelievable." Erskine said, and turned his attention to Tanith. "You're looking beautiful this evening." Tanith smiled and Ghastly glared at him. Tanith grasped Ghastly's hand and looked at Erskine.

"Thank you. You're looking rather dashing yourself." Erskine grinned and Ghastly sighed heavily, glancing over at Valkyrie who was grinning at him. He glowered.

(..)

The conversation had been non stop since Tanith arrived, with new diners coming into the restaurant, staring at Ghastly as the light illuminated the scars embedded in his face and head. He didn't mind, he'd spent the past 400 years of his life being stared at. Dexter glanced around the table and picked up a spoon, tapping it against his empty wine glass. The restaurant fell silent as Dexter got to his feet.

"Oh good God." he murmured. He grinned as he watched Valkyrie stare at Vex as Skulduggery elbowed her to stop.

"I would just like to make a quick toast to my friend and my brother, Ghastly." Dexter faltered as whispers filled the room until he continued. "For many, many years, what seems like over 400, none of us ever imagined Ghastly would find himself hopelessly in love with someone. But alas, we were wrong. And for that, we have to thank our beautiful friend, Tanith. For the past six years we have watched the two of them fall in love with each other, even if they both didn't know it. And I can now finally say, that they are happily engaged. So I would like to raise a glass, to the future Mr and Mrs Bespoke, cheers." Vex raised his glass along with the others, whilst whistles and claps filled the room. He sat back down and Ghastly leaned over and kissed Tanith's cheek. Saracen patted Dexter on the back and Valkyrie grinned at him. Ghastly smiled at Vex and glanced around the table, at his friends, his brothers, his wife to be, smiling as he knew the dead men were once again, finally, complete.


	14. Chapter 14

**~Hey guys! Just to let you know, this is the last chapter of this fanfic! But don't fret, I'll be starting a new Ghanith fanfic, and stay tuned for the Halloween special. Bye!~**

(…)

_'A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished. For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo.'_

**Dress and Tie**

Tanith yawned and stretched out, her head placed on Ghastly's bare chest. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, glancing around the room. She turned and looked over at Ghastly, who was still sleeping, and she kissed him lightly on his forehead. She took a spare bed sheet and wrapped it around her, leaving the other half covering Ghastly's body. She climbed out of the bed and wandered over to the bathroom. Tanith stood in front of the mirror and let the bed sheet drop from around her, revealing her body. She stared in the mirror as she ran her fingers through the scars embedded into her skin. She sighed heavily and dropped her shoulders and walked over, into the shower.

Tanith changed and left the tailor's without waking Ghastly up, heading over to her bike in the parking lot. She swung her leg over it and sat down, pulling her phone from her leather, trouser pocket.

"Hey Val, what's up? Yeah sure, no problem. Be there in five." Tanith put the phone away and started the engine, speeding off when it came to life. She reached Valkyrie's house and parked her bike next to Valkyrie's _oompa loompa _car. She got off the bike and Valkyrie hurried out from her house, unlocking the car.

"Get in." Valkyrie said, heading over to the car. Tanith glowered.

"I'm not riding around in _that._" she said. Valkyrie grabbed her arm and pulled her over, whilst Tanith whined. Valkyrie reversed off the drive and drove off, leaving Tanith looking saddened as her bike disappeared into the distance. Tanith slumped down in the car seat and sulked, whilst Valkyrie grinned to herself.

"There'd better be a damn good reason why you're making me sit in this thing." Tanith mumbled. Valkyrie chuckled.

"You're going to love it. Trust me." Tanith rolled her eyes and Valkyrie drove on, still grinning to herself.

(...)

Valkyrie parked the car and Tanith hurried out of it, running across the street. Valkyrie sighed and walked over to her, sliding the car keys into her pocket. They walked for a while until Valkyrie jerked to a halt, holding Tanith's arm. Tanith looked up at the sign.

_Taylor's Tailors. _

Tanith frowned. "Why are we here?" Valkyrie grinned and pulled her into the shop. The door bell rang as they entered and a middle aged man with brown hair and green eyes looked up from the desk. The shop smelt old and musty, but the suits that hung off the mannequin were exquisite. Although not as exquisite as Ghastly's suits, of course. The man behind the desk stood up and smiled as Valkyrie walked over to him, whilst Tanith looked around.

"Hi. How can I help you?" the man asked. He had a strong Scottish accent, which stood out compared to Valkyrie's small Irish one.

"I'm here to pick up a dress. It'll be under the name Low." Tanith walked over to her and the man nodded, running his finger down a thick book.

"I'll just be one moment." he said and he scurried off into the room at the back. The two of them could hear the man quietly mumbling to himself, and they grinned at one another. He walked back through and directed his hand toward the door. "This way." he said. The two of them smiled and walked into the back room, the man following. The room was large and looked new compared to the shop. There were mirrors lining the back wall, and in the middle stood a mannequin, holding the most beautiful dress Tanith had ever seen. It was crisp white, with an exceedingly low, lace neckline, long lace arms and a long skirt, complete with two slits up either side; exactly like the one Tanith herself had designed. Tanith stared and her jaw dropped.

"I hope it is to your satisfaction." the man said, but Tanith couldn't speak. Her mouth wouldn't move. Valkyrie grinned.

"She loves it." she said, and Tanith ran over to it, feeling the fabric between her fingers. She walked around the back of the mannequin, and her smile spread. The back had a lace parting in the middle, which would run all the way down her back, connecting at the top with her neckline. Tanith walked back round and looked at Valkyrie, who was beaming.

"Val, it's, it's perfect. I love it. It's beautiful." she said.

"Would you like to try it on?" Tanith beamed and nodded her head uncontrollably.

(...)

Tanith walked out of the changing room to where Valkyrie was sat. Valkyrie's eyes found Tanith and she couldn't help but stare. Tanith's smile was spreading as she walked over to the mirrors. She stopped and had to stare at herself for a few moments to realise she was looking at a reflection of herself.

"I look like a princess." she whispered, and Valkyrie joined her. Tanith's eyes sparkled with tears and she grabbed Valkyrie, hugging her as tight as she could.

(...)

Valkyrie took the dress back to her house to keep it from Ghastly's sight. Tanith happily drove back to Valkyrie's in her orange car, but was more than happy to be back on her bike. She drove back to Ghastly's without her helmet, letting the wind press against her face and blow through her hair. She loved the roar of the engine and the looks she'd get from people in the street.

She parked her bike and wandered into the tailors, where Ghastly was sat drawing. He looked up and smiled, dropping his paper and pencil. Tanith shrugged off her coat, throwing it over one of the chairs. Ghastly stepped out from behind his desk and headed over to her. Tanith swung her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"You are the most beautiful woman on the planet." he said and she grinned.

"You don't have to start every conversation we have with that you know." she replied.

Ghastly shrugged. "I'm only starting one with the truth. You were gone when I woke up, I thought you'd left me already."

"I had some errands to run. Valkyrie called me too. She took me to a tailor shop a few towns over. He was a mortal, of course, but he'd made my dress, and it is beautiful. Valkyrie's a wonderful girl."

"I'm sure you look wonderful in it."

"Oh you better believe it." Tanith grinned and Ghastly leaned into her as they kissed. She moved into him and he held her close, moving his lips down her neck. She smiled and moved to kiss him. Ghastly pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against hers. He sighed.

"Erskine wants me at the sanctuary for a few hours," he said and Tanith sighed, rolling her eyes. "but I promise I'll make it up to you when I return." Tanith's beautiful smile returned.

"You'd better." she said, kissing him again before unravelling her arms from around his neck. She stepped back and walked behind him over to the back room door. Ghastly grabbed his coat and headed for the shop door. He opened it and turned.

"Oh and the future Mrs Bespoke?" he said, and Tanith turned.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I love you." Tanith grinned and paused for a moment.

"I love you too, baby." Ghastly grinned and left the shop, closing the door behind him. Tanith stood leaning against the back room doorway, watching Ghastly walk away, until he was completely out of sight.

(...)

_'A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished. For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo.' _


End file.
